A Coward's Quell
by PhuzeBox
Summary: The 75th Quarter quell has just been announced. In District 10, it seems that all the Victors are excited except for one. Wade's alcoholism seems to take up most of his life, but is he willing to leave it all behind for his one friend? Rated T for mild adult themes and Alcoholism


**Coward's Quell**

*~* **PART I** *~*

"You only get a chance like this once in a lifetime, Wade!" Asonia trills. The 75th quell had just been announced. I must have been the only victor with some sense. I don't know why, but it seemed that all the District 10 victors ever cared about was getting back in the action. You'd hear about the crazy stunts they'd pull all the time. With Tuller, and his animal slaughtering. Then there's Itea and her violent sword training class. I almost don't understand why these people so desperately yearn for the thrill of the fight. But then again, I do.

Asonia is my one true friend, even if she does the wierdest things. I can understand her, sometimes. I know that the other districts have victors that are like me, With my semi-social semi-alcoholic life. I just can't help but wonder why it's _this_ district -District 10- that has to have those victors that are so enthusiastic about the games.

Yet, here I stand. I have to put up with these confused people, as I desperately try to keep myself sane. I guess that's why I have Asonia. My one success. She was the first tribute I trained and she won the games. It was after she won that I took up drinking. I didn't have to mentor any more, and I could live my own life. Or at least, until the 75th Hunger Games.

"I bet _all_ the victors are already getting ready" Asonia says

"I'm not" I mumble

"What?"

"I'm not getting ready" I couldn't ever be prepared for this, nor am I ever going to cooperate.

"Well, of course you aren't" she jokes "Because you're Mr. Boring-Pants"

"What's that even supposed to mean?" I ask, sincerely confused.

"You don't live your life! All you do is sit next to your fireplace, sipping on your bottle until I come along and make you do something"

She has a point. It seems that all I ever do is empty crates of alcohol. I do feel like I need a little excitement.

"Okay, fine. How do you suggest I live my life?" It was a statement I never thought I'd ask Asonia.

"First, stop drinking and actually watch the games this year." she paused "If you do this and succeed, then next year I'll give you your second lesson."

I laugh, she laughs; we get ready to go home. Get ready to go to bed. I'll need my sleep for tomorrow. And so will she.

*~* **PART II ***~*

I guess I'm relieved I didn't wake up with a hangover of any type.  
That usually happens.

After about an hour of struggling to wake up, I find my bearings. Then I struggle for another hour figuring out what day it is, and what to eat for breakfast. However, as soon as I figure out what day it is, I realize that there is no need for breakfast.

I run out the door. Pulling my jacket on and fixing my hair. I feel a breeze running down my legs

"Awe, Come on!" I scream. I hurry back to my house, grab the nearest pair of pants, and run back out while putting them on. I start swearing quietly into the cold air. I can't miss the reaping, Asonia would not be proud. Arriving at the square, I quickly sign myself in and run to the herd of men and women impatiently waiting.

As soon as I settle into the crowd, Carlotta Scarlet, our escort, walks on stage. To her left and right are two bowls, as always. The only thing different is, this time, they both only have three names in them. Carlotta gives a short speech after playing a video. I haven't been to a reaping in seven years, so this is all just bringing back bad memories.

"Starting with the girls," Carlotta screamed into the microphone. Her hand reaches into the bowl on the left and her slender fingers wrap around a name. As she unravels it, she smiles. "Asonia Caton"

I clear my throat in shock. I have to run the sounds back in my head several times before identifying them as the name of the only person I really care about. _This changes a lot of stuff_ I think as Asonia walks onto the stage. My mouth dries up and all the moisture goes to my eyes. I hold back the river as long as I can and before I can shed a tear, Carlotta calls out the male tribute. All I know is that the name isn't mine. Probably Tuller. I look up.

There she is, on the stage. Smiling. _What? why is she- _My train of thought is cut off. Of course, that's what I always admired in her. She was my contrast. I was a coward, she was a warrior. I was meek, she was bold. She was the Yin to my Yang. _I guess the only way I could pay her back... _another thought is lost as my body acts. A split second decision.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I scream, at the top of my lungs.

I find myself walking down the aisle as every eye is fixed on me. There is no turning back now. Walking down, I start thinking. A different thought for every step.

_Wow I'm actually doing this._

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this._

_Oh my, look at their faces._

_I bet they didn't expect that._

_Are my pants on backwards?_

_I guess this was the right thing to do._

_I hope no one sees my pants._

_There won't be any choice wine in the arena_

_I guess Asonia's first lesson is done. I've stopped drinking, and I'll watch the games._

_with a front row seat_

I find that the stage is closer than I thought it was. I walk up the steps and stand next to Asonia. Carlotta starts talking and Asonia gives me a weird look.

"You didn't have to do that, Wade!" she whispers feircely

"Oh, but I really did, Asonia!" I whisper back. "This is the only way I'd get to lesson two."


End file.
